


Cuteness is a Curse

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, In which fluffy cute ness causes mental breakdowns, Neko!Noctis, nayaya?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Status affliction that turns Noctis into a Neko.Based off this twitter image: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C5gu1SJVUAEGxFS.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



The cat ears on top of Noct’s head flattened when Prompto squealed the most unmanliest noise ever.Noctis’ originally form-fitting shirt hung loosely on this tiny version of him. The blonde kneeled down to eye level, smooshing Noctis’ newly-turned infantile cheeks between his palms. Noctis’ tail flicked wildly from side to side and Prompto made another undignified noise. It was just  _ so cute _ .

 

“Prompto,” Noctis’ voice squeaked out, his tail now thrashing behind him. “ Prompto, stop it.” 

 

Prompto flinched back when Noctis pricked him with his tiny claws. The blonde turned to look at the guys. Ignis and Gladiolus were still in shock, but Gladio was quickly recovering. The older man broke out into booming laughter, keeling over. “ Oh man, I wish Iris were here--she’d love this.”

 

“ Then it’s a good thing she not,” Noctis said. One ear was still flattened against his head while the other was inverted. His tousled black hair was more fluffier than usual and it bristled up when Prompto dared to inch closer. He hissed, “  _ Don’t. _ ” 

 

The group settled in a haven just outside the pine forest of wild chocobos and behemoths, one that overlooked the rolling fields shadowed by the Meteor. The sky was a mix of lavender and blues, and a thick mist blanketed the morning dew that beaded on blades of grass. 

 

“ Let’s regain our bearings,” Ignis said. He then snapped his fingers as if struck with an epiphany and wandered off to their kitchen area. “ I’m going to go make breakfast.”

 

“ I think this broke Iggy,” Gladiolus said.” Looks more like escapism than culinary genius.” Prompto scooped up Noctis into his arms and snuggled his face against Noctis’ and said, “  It’d break me too, just look how adorable he is--hey, you’re kind of heavy!”

 

Noctis hissed, raking across Prompto’s face before the young man dropped him to the ground. The prince landed perfectly, rising to his feet. Gladiolus raised an eyebrow when Noctis indignantly pressed his hands on his hips. If Noct was trying to appear intimidating, well, then he failed. If the tail wagging meant anything--and that usually meant the opposite for dogs-- then Gladiolus’ kneel was more agitating than he was letting on. Noctis said,“ You don’t have to do that, you can stand while we talk.” 

 

Gladiolus smirked, following the prince’s words like a command. “ You are pretty adorable.” 

 

Another ear twitch. Noctis stretched his arms behind his head in a false apathy. “ Okay, but we need to figure out how this happened.” 

And for the first time since this debacle Prompto offered serious conjecture. His best friend locked his eyebrows together, bringing his fingers to his chin in pensive thought. He snapped his fingers like how Ignis did before and grinned wide. “ You got bit by that weird daemon. Noct, that means you’re one of them!”

 

Prompto tensed his hands into false claws, forgetting Noctis had real ones and was not afraid to use them.  

 

Ignis had returned with breakfast in hand. Noctis didn’t mind the fish until he noticed Gladiolus and Prompto were served scrambled dodo eggs. For some reason, this revelation had made a vein on his head throb in utter annoyance. “Specs.”

 

Gladio and Prompto nearly choked on their food, stifling their laughter at how squeaky Noctis sounded saying Ignis’ nickname. Noctis grounded his teeth out while waiting for them to calm down and a blush was blooming red to Ignis’ ears. “ Don’t get me wrong, I love fish--but does this have to do with anything?”

 

“ I’m afraid so, yes.” Ignis said bluntly. The two were howling now, great.

 

Noctis’ meal was simply divine and he wondered if Prompto and Gladiolus shared the same treatment or if Ignis had a soft spot for cats. As they all filed into the Regalia parked off to the side of the road, Ignis sneezed. Right, now Noctis remembered, Ignis was allergic to cats. Luckily for them, today looked like it was going to be hot and the hood was already pulled down in preparation. 

 

“Before we pick up an antidote,” Gladiolus started, eyeing him with a look Noct didn’t like. “ Iris needs to see this.”

 

Noctis hacked and Prompto pouted. “ Awee did someone get a hairball, do you need some wawa?”

 

“ Please do not refer to water as ‘wawa’, Prompto,” Ignis chided and Prompto stuck out his tongue.

 

They said the road to recovery was long and painful and Noctis agreed with those assertions.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NickofHearts: and ignis just going to his cooking  
> NickofHearts: that's something that he can control  
> dreamingcicadas: something he can measure


End file.
